Submit and Release
by Ms.Naruto-Fan
Summary: After losing and "dying", Ichigo faces his inner most demon and learns that he doesn't have to be responsible for everything. HichXIchi Lemon for my friend in Japan


This is my first time actually writing a…boy on boy experience. I blame Junjo Romantica and Fan-fiction. I hope you guys like it.

Ichigo's POV:

I was losing again. Here I am trying to protect the people important to me and here I am losing. The one battle I can't afford and I get killed. But…this doesn't look like the soul society…or heaven. I was in the city, only everything was sideways…Oh Gawd! I know where I am.

I heard the clack of footsteps; obviously the person was wearing sandals. My head turned to the left to glance over my shoulder to see who was coming. I should have known 'he'd' be here.

"Of course I'm here, I'm you, remember?"

I looked at him…myself I guess. The look on my face must've been funny to him because the next thing I knew my hollow self had stuck his blue tongue out at me.

Hichigo walked over, his position way too close for my liking, before wrapping his white arms around me pulling me closer to him. "What the Fuck, man? I don't run _that_ way. Let FUCKING go!"

He only pulled me closer to him. His hand reached and pulled down the left side of my shinigami robe. I was too fucking shocked to protest as his face lowered to the crook of my neck. He stuck out his tongue and licked the peach column of my neck in a slow teasing manner I knew he could pull. My breath hitched in before coming out unevenly. He stopped at where my head meets me neck and I sighed in what I hoped sounded like disgust. He chuckled against my neck blowing cool air on the newly wet areas. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Whatever I was thinking before flew out the window and common sense flew back in. I pushed him off me and pulled my robe back up. "Doesn't matter, I'm getting the hell outta here. I don't care what the challenge is."

He grinned like the kinky bastard I knew he was. "Hard way then."

He pulled out his zanpakto as did I. He didn't move and I didn't have patience. I had to get out of here and saved everyone I know and cared about like the stupid here I was. I ran, holding zangetzu tightly in my grip, charging towards my hollow self. He grinned again. I jumped and thrust my sword forward, almost hitting him. He blocked it with his own sword. "You've gotten stronger Ichigo, but that means so have I."

He took advantage of my silence and kicked me down. I landed on my ass and zangetzu flew across the side of the building we were on. Hichigo dropped his own sword and went to stand over me in a condescending manner. "I'll give you a hint because I'm so nice. Submission and release is the key to getting out of here."

What the hell does that mean? I had no time to wonder because he suddenly held himself to lie on top of me letting his weight bear down on me. He ripped off the top half of my robe in one foul swoop and attacked my lips with his own, stopping whatever protest I was about to make. He wasn't gentle either.

His white lips mashed against mine, harsh and degrading as if I belonged to him. His tongue ran across my lips before plunging into my mouth unanswered. It felt so good to be taken care of for once. I didn't have to be in charge- what am I doing? I have people to save. I pushed him off of me and wiped off my mouth which was covered in his saliva from the messy yet passionate kiss. "What the F-"

"Submission and Release," he stated before attacking me again with his chalk white lips. I tried to resist but he had skills I didn't. His blue tongue pushed against mine and massaged my mouth while exploring every inch of my mouth. I had never been kissed like this, rough and needy, and heat began to pool in my stomach as a response. He left my lips, I could imagine them swollen, and licked at my earlobe while pushing my closer into his torso. I grunted lightly. I could hear the smirk in his voice when he whispered into my ear, "To leave you need to be mine." He nipped at the curl of my ear.

How was it that another man was making me feel this way, but…he's me (masturbation). It forced out a moan. My hands acted of their own accord and went to his white locks pushing him further into me making the pooling heat in the pit of my stomach fuel the flagging of my member.

Highigo grabbed it, through the fabric of my robe before licking and sucking his way down my neck to the nipples on my chest. I don't know which on he began to suck on but the pleasure was enough to have little Ichigo at full attention. I felt his hand slide under the fabric, running his hands along my thighs, before cupping me again only this time it was slightly painful. Another moan escaped my lips as he began to slowly move his hand up and down along my shaft letting his fingers ghost over my balls every once in a while. My hips bucked against his hand and my breathing was ragged. This was all new to me. My first sexual experience was going to be with…myself.

I had never experienced this and I had no idea what to expect. All I knew was that the heat was becoming too much and the bucking of my hips was starting to increase. It was becoming more and more difficult to remain coherent. His hand gripped my cock tightly as his other hand left my backside to massage my balls. I was about to c-

"Don't you DARE Ichigo, or you'll have to pay the consequences," he demanded while still sucking on my chest. I had no idea how to stop from my impending release. His ember eyes were boring into mine as I felt his thumb run over the blunt tip of my penis. I came hard. The heat was too much. My hips were bucking against his fucking hand. I was grunting and shaking. Like wild fire the heat spread slowly putting my mind on a temporary high that I knew I loved. I saw stars as I writhed from the talented touch of my hollow self because as I was on my high, he didn't stop his activities. His hands tightened their grip on me and pumped harder heightening my release. I had never felt this good before.

It took a minute before I came back down from my orgasm and my breathing went back to a pace I could handle. Then I heard chuckling.

I looked up to see what was so god damn funny. It was everywhere. His hands, my stomach, my legs, the floor around us, it was all covered with my seed. "Nice as it is, you didn't listen to me which means you haven't fully submitted. Do you know what it means to submit? It means to release any power you think you have, and give it to me…or shall I say, I'll be taking it." He licked his fingers clean.

"And if I refuse?"

"Heh, you still think you have a choice. That's cute."

I was half mast again. He laid back on top of me and took my bottom lip in his mouth, sucking on it. I moaned again. I knew what part of me must've been pressing against his leg because he let out a dark chuckle. I heard another rip and saw Highico ripping off a piece of my robe. He placed it over my eyes and the world went black. I was getting nervous. "Don't get scared now, I need release too."

I heard shifting before I felt his hand guide me. Hichigo was laying down and he place my hand on his cock. I guess I was big. "Suck it, now"

I was there on my hands and knees in front of someone's mysterious invisible cock. I had no idea what to do. As is reading my mind, he helped. "Open your mouth, and lean in until you feel it against your face."

I complied. I knew I was giving in. I felt the tip against my chin and knew the just of what I had to do. I let my tongue swirl over the tip in light strokes. "I don't need to be _caressed_," he chided me.

I took all of him in my mouth. My hands trembled as they went to cup his balls. They rubbed circles around them. I sucked on his cock how I imaged I'd like it. I was quick and rough with my movements. I licked up the erect shaft nipping lightly at the tip and licking back down. I swirled my around his balls before licking back up and taking him in my mouth again. He bucked into me before his hands went to my hair and pushed me down further triggering my gag reflex. "Relax, and swallow."

What the hell. He groaned again and bucked into me, tugging at my hair. A grunt escaped his mouth before I help his cum pour down the back of my throat in a thick liquid. It tasted mildly of oregano. He writhed slightly, but remained in control and it scared me a bit. He chuckled a little before throwing me off. I was on my stomach, cold, half naked and blind.

I felt a hand slide up the fabric of my backside before grabbing my ass. I jumped in surprise as the grab was over and a smack took its place. "Ahhhh," I groaned

"I told you not to cum, and what did you do? You made a mess. Now you get punished." He smacked my ass again only harder making it tender and the heat begin again. More sound escaped my lips as my ass became tenderer. I loved the feeling of his skin smacking mine, reprimanding me for my actions. It felt…good to know that I didn't have to be held responsible for everything. I wasn't in charge. I wasn't the one holding the power. Anything that happened wasn't about me and I liked it. I could finally let go of everything as I realized that whatever happened happened and as long as I tried it was all that mattered. I was happy. His hand hit my ass again.

It wasn't comfortable lying on the floor…wall I guess, while my penis was becoming erect. I moved to get up but Highigo's hands pulled me into him. My sore backside was against his member and I could feel the full effects of my beating on him. I knew I was flushed and sweaty from the little activity I had done. He chuckled again. "I hope your pretty little ass is ready to be fucked, cuz I'm not gonna be gentle just cuz the king thinks he needs it."

He pushed me onto all fours and I felt his penis glide up and down the crack of my ass. I was panting with desire and my orgasm was getting harder to hold onto. Before I could protest he was inside of me and I was full. His long cock inside of my asshole, it was a new feeling I knew I'd want to feel again. My head flew back from the mix of pain and pleasure I was feeling. "Ahhhh!"

He pulled out until noting but the tip was still inside me and then he pushed himself fully in again. A grunt escaped his lips as he continued to thrust in and out of me at a slow pace. My chest was heaving in order to supply enough oxygen to my brain to get me to think as clearly as I could in this state. In and out, in and out he went. I was teetering on the edge of my release. I wanted to cum so badly when he stopped. "Beg."

"…what?"

He grunted, holding back his own release I guess. "You heard me. Beg." His penis was outside of me, tracing my ass crack, letting me know what I wanted.

"Please!" I sounded pathetic and needy.

"Please, what?"

"Fuck Me!"

"…"

"I want t-to take me from behind and pound into me. Please!"

He didn't reply, he just pushed back into me fast and hard. His fingers intertwined with my hair and he pulled my head back furthering my pleasure. I let go completely and let my backside thrust into him, pushing him further into me. He pulled out and pushed in again as my cock twitched before I came. My head was swimming in a pool of ecstasy as I felt my release. My breathing hitched and he pulled out and pushed into me again. He didn't stop until he came inside me lifting my orgasm to another level I'd never been to. My ass milked his cock for everything it was worth.

I was coming back down. My limbs were sore and I was tired. I fell forward, my arms no longer having the strength to hold my self up, and dragged Hichigo with me. He slumped on top of me. I loved his weight on me but the bastard pulled out and rolled over to lay next to me, his own breathing erratic. I turned to look at him and sure as hell as twisted smile played on his lips. He reached a hand out to touch my face and said, "Good job."

I smirked. A praise from my hollow self was nothing to take lightly. "Submit and Release, you did it. You know what that means don't cha?"

My eyes widened as realization hit. I was going back. I was leaving here to go back to a world full or responsibility and other such thing _I_ had to do. I wished I could just stay here a little more…but that'd be selfish. My job to protect would definitely come over my own needs. I sat up and looked at my counter part. He sat up and inched his face closer to mine. I was wrong to think he'd be sweet about it. He stuck his tongue down my throat and explored every crevasse of my mouth before pulling away. "Good luck" he whispered before the world left from under my feet and I was slowly being pulled back to …reality, I guess.

"Fuck."

I wrote this for my friend. I hope she likes it and doesn't accuse me of mutilating one of her favorite pairings…oh well.


End file.
